Truth or Dare
by Lithwen
Summary: Squall and the gang get together to play everyone's favorite game. And Squall's darkest secret is revealed. WARNING: RINOA AND QUISTIS BASHING
1. Default Chapter

Truth or Dare FF8 style

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be waiting my time writing fanfics, cuz I'd actually have a life. Oh yeah, I also don't own Goldfish crackers (they're mentioned in here somewhere, I forget where though.)

Ch.1

****

It was just past midnight and Squall Leonhart was trying to sleep. _Trying_ was definitely the key word, because there was no way he could sleep with all the noise around him. The noise was the sound of his "friends" talking. 

"Squall! Get up!" Selphie begged him, "We're trying to have a party here!" "Well," Squall replied, "If you want to have a party, have it in your dorm!" At this suggestion the group of people in the room fell silent, considering. "Oh come on Leonhart," Seifer finally said, "You know your dorm's about twice as big as any of ours. Now get up before I have to tell everyone what I caught you doing yesterday!" 

Squall scrambled out of bed. He would have been embarrassed at the fact that he was wearing a pair of black boxer that said PIMP, but for some reason, the other guys were wearing theirs too. Zell was wearing batman boxers, Irvine was wearing boxers with pictures of cowgirls, and Seifer looked great in the classic white with red hearts. "I knew that'd work," Seifer smirked, "Now, what are we going to do?" 

"I know!" Rinoa shouted, "Strip poker!" The girls all smiled, and Squall and Seifer shrugged, but Zell pointed out the one problem. "No fair!" he replied, "If any of us guys lose one hand, we're naked!"

"Oh! Chickenwuss is afraid of showing anything in public," Seifer smirked. "Probably 'cause there's nothing to show." 

Zell went red with anger as the girls all laughed, but Squall, massaging his temples, said, "Why don't we do something simple like truth or dare? Then you guys can leave." 

Everyone looked at him in shock. For once in his life, Squall had come up with an idea that wasn't only good, but actually fun. Quistis spoke up, "That sounds fun, but we need to have a few rules. Nothing beyond French kissing, and if you won't do the dare, there's only _one_ consequence." 

Everyone agreed, and Selphie began to talk when Irvine interrupted. "Hey, wait a second! We need refreshments here people! Squall, where are your good host skills?" Squall sighed, then walked over to the mini fridge in the corner. He took out two cases of beer, three bottles of vodka, some wine, and a few other drinks. Then he grabbed a few bags of chips, two huge bags of jellybeans, and... "Oops," he muttered, pushing the dirty magazines back under his bed and grabbing a box of goldfish crackers. 

He looked up at Irvine and asked sarcastically, "Is that better?" Ignoring the startled looks, he sat down on his bed with a bottle of beer in his hand. "OK, are we going to play, or will you leave now?" Selphie giggled, "You're weird Squall," she told him, "Ok, I get to start, I pick..... Quistis. Truth or Dare?" "Truth," Quistis replied, not wanting to do anything embarrassing yet. 

Selphie thought, then asked, "If you could kiss anyone in this room right now, who would it be?" Quistis looked at her feet for a while before replying, "I guess it'd have to be Irvine." She grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a large drink, then turned to Rinoa. "Ok, Slu...I mean Rinoa. Truth or Dare?" Rinoa giggled and replied, "DARE!" 

Quistis looked around. "I dare you to kiss...." Squall shook his head frantically, "Seifer." Quistis finished. Squall sighed in relief, but Seifer on the other hand, wasn't so happy. 

Unfortunately for him, before he could move, Rinoa had kissed him on the lips. "That wasn't so bad was it?" She asked. The only reply was the sound of retching from the bathroom, which Seifer had ran to as soon as he could. Everyone cracked up laughing.

Rinoa pouted, then turned to Squall, who was trying not to laugh. Tears were coming out of his eyes and his face was turning red. "Squally Poo!" shrieked Rinoa, "Truth or Dare?!" 

Squall wiped his eyes, and thought about it. If he picked dare, he might have to kiss Rinoa, but if he picked truth, she might ask what he had done yesterday. He knew everyone was wondering, thanks to Seifer. "Dare," he replied, knowing that he would regret it. Rinoa was about to open her mouth, but then Zell whispered something in her ear. 

She smiled evilly and said, "I dare you show us whatever it is Seifer caught you doing yesterday!" Squall gulped, then remembered something, "What's the consequence?" he asked. "Dress in drag for the rest of the week and hit on every guy you see," she told him. Squall hung his head in defeat. "Ok, fine," he sighed, "I'll do the dare." He shot Seifer a glare, swearing to himself that if he made it through this, he'd take the blonde out to the training center and make him pay for mentioning the incident. 

Then he stood up and went into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. Everyone looked at the closed door in curiosity, except Seifer. He went to Squall's closet and took out about twenty stuffed toys. While everyone watched, feeling a bit scared now, he set them up on Squall's bed. When Selphie opened her mouth, he just looked at her and remarked, "You'll see. Although I don't think you want to." Just then Squall came out of the bathroom. "Holy shit!" screamed Quistis, before fainting. Everyone else just stood there with their mouths hanging open. Squall had gelled his hair so that it was slightly spiky, and very sexy. He also had on a pair of dark sunglasses. And, oh yeah, did I forget to mention he was wearing a pink thong?

End of Chapter 1

Authors Note: OMG!!!!!!!!!!! I've never written Authors notes before!!!!!!!! Then again, I've never written about Squall in a pink thong before either! I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's done. Please review (I've never said that before, yay!!!!) and tell me what you think. BTW, anything you're thinking involving Squall, a pink thong, and a bunch of stuffed animals is probably not one tenth as scary as what _really _happens. BTW, this is my first story with more than one chapter!! Actually, it's my first actual story!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! (Can you tell I'm new?)


	2. Ch,2- Stop the insanity!

Truth Or Dare- FF8 style

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Not the song, not the game, not the characters, not the little cheese crumb under Squall's mattress that's been there since last September, not the fleck of dust on the toothpick in Zell's pocket... NOTHING!!!!

****

Authors notes: The start of this chapter kinda sucks (it seemed funnier in my mind). I think it's cuz the idea of Squall doing anything weird is just, well... weird. But anyway, here it is.

Chapter 2

****

Zell looked at Quistis and calmly poured his rum all over her face. She woke up quickly, took another look at Squall, and almost fainted again. Squall stood there in the middle of the room, trying hard to keep his expression cold and emotionless. Finally, he hung his head in shame and said, "Ok, hurry up and laugh."

Selphie began to giggle, then chuckle, and then cracked up laughing. Pretty soon everyone was rolling on the floor in hysterics. 

One the laughter had subsided, Seifer smirked. "I did you a favor and set up your audience," he told Squall, gesturing top the stuffed animals on the bed.

"Oh gee, thanks," Squall said sarcastically, looking more embarrassed than anyone had ever seen him, which wasn't actually all that embarrassed. "No prob," Seifer replied. Squall shot him a glare, then walked over to the CD player in the corner. He turned it on and put in a CD.

Everyone stared as Squall walked over and stood in front of his bed. The music started. It was a classical song, the kind you would hear at... "Oh god," Quistis gasped, "He's going to do ballet!" She was right, unfortunately. Squall rose up on his toes and spun around with his arms above his head, then went into a complicated pattern, filled with jumps, spins, and every disturbing dance move ever created. Surprisingly, he was actually pretty good. "Wow, he must seriously practice a lot," Irvine said in awe, "He's even better than I...... I mean.. what a freak." The music began to fade away, and everyone sighed in relief. 

Squall bowed, then ran off to the bathroom as fast as he could, anxious to get out of the extremely uncomfortable thong. When he was out of sight, Rinoa snapped out of her shock and asked, "How did he learn to do...that?"

"Oh! I know!" Selphie exclaimed joyfully, "Remember when we had modern arts week and Squall was late, so he got stuck in Ballet?" She paused, "Hey wait, Irvy was there too!" 

Irvine choked, "No I wasn't! Really! It was your imagination!" Just then Squall walked out, dressed in his boxers again. He kept his eyes on the floor, and prayed no one would bug him. But, of course, they did. "Hey Squall," Irvine laughed, "Where was your tutu? I can't believe Seifer walked in on you practicing ballet in front of a bunch of stuffed toys!"

"Shut up Kinneas," Squall growled, "_I'm_ not the one who got the lead part in the recital. Why was that again?" he paused and looked Irvine straight in the eye, smirking, "Oh yeah," he continued, "No one else had the feminine grace you did." As Irvine tried to deny it, everyone laughed, but Seifer interrupted, "OK! It's not that big a deal that Irvine's a girl in disguise, we all knew it already. Can we get on with the game?"

"Good idea," Squall replied, "Seifer, truth or dare?" Seifer gulped, but replied, "Dare." He immediately regretted it. Squall had a look on his face which Seifer knew meant he was trying to think of the worst possible thing to make him do. After what seemed to Seifer like an hour, his rival smirked. "Call Cid and pretend to be in love with him. You don't need to say who you are, but you have to keep talking till I say you can stop." 

Seifer shuddered, "GROSS! What's the consequence?" Squall held up the pink thong and smiled. Shuddering some more, Seifer picked up the phone, and began to dial the number.

"Wait," Squall said, pressing the hang up button on the phone, "He might have caller ID. Just to be safe, use your cell phone. He won't recognize the number."

Seifer nodded, feeling sick and took out his phone. He dialed Cid's office number, hoping with all his heart that the headmaster wouldn't be there. He wasn't so lucky.

The others listened as Seifer talked, "Hello Cid," he purred, "How are you sexy? What do you mean who is this? It's me of course, your honeybunch." All the girls began to giggle and held pillow over their faces to muffle the sound. Seifer continued, "You know who this is, you big sexy man. I wish I was there right now so I could kiss you and...." Seifer stopped in disbelief at what Squall was telling him to say. "Ew no!" he shouted, slamming down the phone. 

"That was smart Seifer," Quistis commented, "He probably recognized your voice when you yelled." Seifer paled and downed three beers, one after the other, trying to wash away the memory of the phone call. Finally, he looked around and said, "OK, Chickenwuss, truth or Dare?"

"Don't call me that!" Zell shouted, and punched the air a few times, "And Dare. Nothing can be worse than what Squall did."

Seifer smiled, "Oh yeah, speaking of Squall... French him. And if you're wondering the consequence.." he held up the pink piece of clothing that would haunt them for the rest of their lives. 

"Hey wait!" Squall objected, "Don't I get any say in this?" Quistis handed him the official truth or dare rule book, turned to page 168. "Crap." he muttered, and sighed in resignation of his fate. 

End of CH.2

Author's Notes: Man I love these things, they're more fun to write than the fics. So anyway, what did you think? Like it? Love it? Think I should be locked up for writing it? Either way, review. But if you must criticize, do it in as childish a way as possible (lots of name calling please). Next chapter coming ASAP


	3. Ch.3- Ding Dong the bitch is dead...Fina...

****

Truth or Dare- FF8 Style

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. For more information, see previous disclaimers. Authors note: HI!!!!! I know, the last chapter sucked. So will this one, So too bad :) And I don't actually hate Rinoa, or anyone else (well, maybe Quistis). I've just been influenced deeply by all the Rinoa bashers. 

Chapter 3

"There is NO way in hell I'm French kissing Squall! No fricken way!" Zell shouted, "Even kissing Rinoa would be better! But..." he glanced at the thong. "Sorry buddy," he told Squall, before beginning to kiss him.

Seven minutes later, Irvine asked, "Do you think we should stop them?" The rest of the group nodded, their eyes glued to Squall and Zell. "Umm...guys?" Irvine spoke up, "I hate to break it up, but do you think we could get on with the game?"

Squall and Zell stopped, and blushed bright red. "Ok...Selphie, Truth or Dare?" Zell asked. Selphie started to answer, but Zell interrupted, "You guys know I didn't enjoy that or anything right? It was an accident...or something like that. You guys knew that, RIGHT!!??"

"Yes Zell, we know, so would you shut up!?" Selphie told him, sounding impatient, "Anyway, truth, these dares are starting to scare me."

"OK," Zell replied, "Hmm... what can I ask? I know.. What kind of drugs are you taking? 'Cause no one is that hyper by nature." 

"Ecstasy!" Selphie replied, "Want some?" She handed some to Zell and Rinoa, took some herself, then turned to Irvine. "Irvy! Truth or Dare?" Irvine immediately replied, "Truth. There's no way I'm going near that thong."

"OK." Selphie thought, then asked, 'Do you love me?" Irvine shook his head, "Sorry babe," he told her, "I can't commit like that." Selphie smiled. "That's ok!" she told him, "I never loved you either. I just liked the hat." Irvine snatched his hat off her head. "Hey!" Selphie screamed, 'Give me the $%@$!@# hat, NOW!!!" Irvine nodded meekly and placed it back on her head.

Irvine turned to Squall, who was sitting on his bed talking to the stuffed animals. "Hello Mr.Bunnykins," Squall said to a pink stuffed rabbit, "How was your day?" An expression of anger appeared on his face. "He did WHAT!? That's the last time I'm EVER letting Leo into the candy jar! I'll have to have a long talk with that Lion later. Thanks for telling me. You're my best friend ever!" 

"Ummm... Zell?" Quistis asked, " Do you have any idea why Squall is talking to plush toys? 'Cause he's seriously creeping me out." Everyone began mentioning various reasons, ranging from alien abduction to stress caused from too much work and not enough sex. 

Finally Rinoa spoke up, "I think he drank too much." Looking at the floor by the bed, they saw about twenty empty liquor bottles. Squall looked at Rinoa, laughed, and replied, "Yeah, and maybe you ate too much. Cuz gurl, you are like, FAT!!!!!!!!! Look at that ass! Jiggle jiggle!" 

As Rinoa ran out of the room crying, Zell spoke up, "Don't worry, Squall always gets drunk. It wears off really quickly." Sure enough, a minute later, Squall seemed completely normal. "Truth," he told Irvine. 

"Ok...." Irvine replied, wondering how the hell it was possible to get over being drunk that quick. He shrugged, and said, "Umm.... who do you really like? Please say it's not really Rinoa."

"Are you crazy? I only pretend to like her for her...umm...I don't know. Why the F**k do I pretend to like her? Hmmm..." He thought about it for a while, then said, "Anyway, no I actually like...umm....someone." 

"Oh come on Squall," Selphie told him, "You can say it. You like Zell. It's pretty obvious from that kiss."

"No I don't" Squall replied, "He's a good kisser, but actually I like... you." he told her. Selphie smiled, giggled and kissed him on the cheek, to which he replied, "...Whatever."

"Awww... he really likes me," Selphie giggled. Squall hid a smile and said, "Ok, Quistis, truth or Dare?" She picked dare, "Ok," Squall replied, "Umm.... go tell Rinoa I'm breaking up with her, and I only went out with her for her powers."

"Why do I have to tell her?" Quistis asked, "She might be a stupid bitch, but she's still a sorceress! She could kill me. Tell her yourself!"

"It's a risk your going to have to take," Squall told her, "If I go tell her she'll use her powers to get me in bed with her or something. And I'm sure I don't need to tell you the consequence." Quistis gulped. "Oh look at it this way," Squall reassured her, "If she kills you then you won't have to put up with the Trepies."

"Ok, fine," Quistis replied, "But you better pay me back, well, if I live." Squall, shrugged, knowing that if she lived it'd be a miracle. Rinoa could get violent when something small happened, like a bug landing on her foot. He'd hate to be the one to tell her.

Quistis left, and everyone sat around eating and drinking, waiting for her to come back. From across the hall there was shriek of anger, and the sound of fighting. The thumps and thuds soon came to an abrupt halt, and Irvine stood up. He walked out the door, and the others heard him open the door to Rinoa's dorm.

He came back in, with a strange look on his face, and sat down. "Um... I have good news and bad news. The good news is, Rinoa's dead." Everyone cheered, especially Squall. "he bad news is, so is Quistis.

The room fell silent. Finally after two minutes, Squall asked, "So?" Irvine turned to him, "So we can't finish the game, it was her turn." There was some more silence, then Squall spoke up. "So.... I guess you guys can go now. See ya."

Everyone, having nothing else to do, got up and left. Squall looked at his clock and saw that it was four o'clock in the morning. "Good, still an hour and a half until I have to get up," he muttered. Before he went to sleep, he stopped to put the pink thong back in his closet. 'Hmm...that's weird,' he thought, 'It's not here. Oh well.' 

He went to sleep, but across the hall and three doors down, from Irvine's dorm, came the faint sound of classical music.

The End!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Notes: I sorta got bored of this story, so if the ending sux, oh well. My next story is gonna be huge, and really awesome. It'll be horror, but I might write one or two short humor fics in between chapters. Peace out, luv y'all 


End file.
